A willingness to move on
by My secret
Summary: This is a highschool fanfic. BV CGeventually ect. All of our favorite DBZ kids are in highschool, but they're also in a band. Vegeta moves in to town the day of their show. What'll happen to Bulma and Vegeta at the show, and AFTER!
1. Orange juice

Hey everyone! This is going to be my first fanfic, so lets hope it turns out okay. 3

Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site on DBZ? Cause I know I don't.

This is a highschool fanfic, however, I'll warn you now it follows more of an American tradition than a Japanese one. Sue me. It's called a **fan**fic for a reason. 3

* * *

Chapter 1: **Could She Make It**

"Bulma, please, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Chi chi was screaming in her ear, as she repeatedly tried to tug the blankets off her sleeping friend's figure.

"Chiiii, go away before I eat your soul." Bulma grumbled, pulling the blanket closer, burying her face in the mattress.

"But, Yamacha's waiting downstairs..." Chi said, with a sudden smirk. _ 5…4…3…2... _

"OMG WHAT!" Bulma yelled and jumped up, immediately charging to the bathroom and diving into the shower. Chi Chi sat on the edge of Bulma's bed, laughing lightly. An even bigger smile appeared on her face though, as Bulma erupted from the bathroom minutes later. She watched as the young blue-haired girl dived into the large walk-in closet, tearing things apart, until she could find something decent.

Chi rolled her eyes and stood up slowly, walking towards the door. "I'll tell Yamacha you'll be down soon." She mumbled, heading off towards the stairway.

Bulma nodded a bit as she smiled, finally finding an outfit to her liking. She slipped on the black lace skirt with the soft hints of silver in it. The skirt was form fitting, and stopped right above her knee, with a slit on the right side up to mid-thigh. She grabbed a black tank top and slipped it on. She let out a small sigh as she had a flashback of how great her year had been.

She had entered her junior year of high school with confidence, hope and an amazing voice. She had come out with guy everyone wanted, the perfect band, and the most amazing birthday present from her parents. As the owners of Capsule Corps, her parents never ceased to amaze her with how much money they would spend to make her happy. They had decided that at the age of sixteen, she was old enough to have pretty much her own house, on the grounds. Not to mention a very nice Mitsubishi eclipse to go with it. However around the same time, her best friend Chi's parents had divorced, so it only seemed fitting that Chi would move in with her. So together, they occupied the four bedrooms, two bathroom, kitchen, living room, dining room, attic and finished basement.

She smiled a bit at the thought of the senior year about to begin. She was a few weeks away from the first day of school, but she knew it would go by fast. This would be the best year she assured herself. She would make sure of it.

She quickly slid into the bathroom to apply some quick, light makeup and run a brush through her hair, though she chose to leave it down. She looked in the mirror for a moment and smiled a bit at the reflection, before turning and skipping out of her bedroom, a large grin on her face.

"Yamacha, Yamacha, gonna be with Yamacha…" she sung quietly, as she slid down the banister of her stairway. She hopped off the banister and sauntered into the living room, to find Yamacha sitting on the couch.

"Hey beautiful." He mumbled with a smile, going up to her quickly to hug her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Morning sugar pie hunny bunch, you know that I…"she sung for a few seconds than stopped, tilting her head a bit. "That song makes me hungry." She laughed and started to walk off towards the kitchen.

Yamacha stood there, dumbfounded for a moment but soon followed his gorgeous girlfriend. Sure, he'd see another girl for a night or two, occasionally. But he had no plans of loosing Bulma. He knew that they'd get married one day. What she didn't know, couldn't hurt her, and with that thought he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"Yamaacchhhaaaa.!" Bulma whined, trying to push him away so she could make it to the kitchen. Yeah, she loved him, but she was hungry and he could wait!

"Bulma," he said, trying to catch her attention as he tightened his grip. "Food is scheduled into are day, babe. Don't you worry." He smiled as he dragged her to the front door, hesitating for only a minute when she stopped to yell a goodbye to Chi.

"Yam Yam, where are we going?" Bulma questioned, as she walked with him down her long driveway, towards his car.

"The surprised would be ruined if I tell you."

"Yeah well it would also be ruined if I smashed your face in…" she giggled, smiling at him.

"That's true babe, that's why I'm happy I'm stronger!" he smirked for only a second before he felt her foot connect with his knee.

"Damnit Bulma! I was just kidding!" He groaned, rubbing the sore area, as he unlocked his new SUV. He eyed the passenger's side for a moment, to make sure she was getting into the car. As he started it up, he smiled instantly, hearing one of Bulma's favorite songs come on the radio. He heard her squeal and sing along to **Beating Hearts Baby** by **Head Automatica** as he pulled down her driveway.

"_Tell me is this love for real, let me in your arms to feel, the beating of your heart baby_…" Bulma sang happily.

"So what time do I have to have you home by?" Yamacha asked, taking a sharp turn to get onto a street he almost missed.

"6:00 tonight, I have a show at nine and the band wants to practice first..." Bulma muttered, drumming her finger on her leg.

"Am I bringing you to the show?" he asked, occasionally looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope, I'm going to 17's, and he's taking me. Then when the show is done, I'm staying at his house."

"Which one is he again?"

"The guitarist…"

"Oh, the queer one?" He instantly groaned as Bulma jammed her fist in his thigh, growling.

"Don't call him that…" she said, annoyed by her boyfriend's ignorant statement towards one of her best friends.

"What! That's what he is!" Yamacha attempted to argue, but quickly shut up as he noticed the glare Bulma was giving him. "Sorry.." he sighed, as he slowly pulled into the parking lot of Meadows view Plaza, quickly parking in front of the diner he planned to take her to.

"Oh good, I'm hungry, and since you fucked up so badly, your getting yourself the pancakes of the kids meal, that have the little faces on him." She smirked, getting out of the car slowly.

"Oh c'mon! Bulma please, not those again. They're freaky!" he whimpered, following after her.


	2. Sudden release?

Chapter 2: **Sudden Release?**

"For two?" The young perky brunette woman asked, though her eyes were on Yamacha the whole time.

He smirked at the girl and nodded a bit, forgetting about Bulma as he followed the waitress into the dining area of the restaurant.

Bulma growled a bit but made a choice to ignore it since she was too hungry to argue with him. She slid into the booth seat opposite him and looked at the girl that was serving them. Rolling her eyes, she looked down at the menu that had been placed on the table.

"The new meal, scrambled, white, bacon, orange juice." Bulma spat at her, not even giving her a chance to speak.

"Uhh... the...same." Yamacha stuttered, a bit surprised by all the anger he heard in Bulma's voice, and saw in her eyes. He looked p at the waitress just in time for her to smile, wink and coyly point her pen towards the bathroom. He smirked again and winked back, taking a moment to make sure Bulma was still looking out the window.

"Five." The waitress mouthed to him, as he handed her the menus.

"More like it..." Yamacha mumbled, as he watched her walk away.

"Huh..?" Bulma said as she turned back, finally taking a grasp of reality.

"Nothing babe, so you excited about tonight's show?" He asked, while lazily running his fingers over her hand.

"Well of course I am, it's the first real show we're doing, well that has nothing to do with school anyway." She smiled a bit, as another wave of excitement hit her. _Perhaps he is a flirt, but, he acts like he cares. _She sighed, looking out the window again.

He let his eyes scan over the room as he suddenly noticed the young girl serving them go into the bathroom that was conveniently, co-ed. He grinned a bit and stood up, mumbling a "be right back." to Bulma.

As he made his way to the bathroom, she nodded a bit, registering his statement. She ran her fingers over the table, yawning. A few minutes later, she noticed the diner had gotten considerably quieter, and had somewhat directed its attention to the bathroom. She stood and made her way over to the bathroom, getting ready to knock on the door when she noticed it was open. She furrowed her brows a bit and slowly, pushed the door open. Her jaw dropped instantly, at the site of her naked boyfriend being straddled by their naked waitress.

She growled softly and let out a deep sigh as Yamacha finally noticed her presence. But she was out of the diner and to the car before he could actually say anything. Using the spare key that Yamacha kept in the glove box, she started up the car.

She cursed herself softly, as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes, while she pulled out of the lot. _He's not worth it_, she thought, as she started going in the direction of Capsule Corps. She shook her head sadly and looked at the clock, noticing it was almost 12:00. _Hmm, the mall couldn't hurt. A new outfit for tonight wouldn't be a bad idea,_ she decided as she turned around and headed towards the mall.

_ Now lets see what cds Yammie has in here_, she thought, as she opened the compartment between the two seats. She let out a soft gasp as she saw the wad of money and grinned. She took a quick turn into the mall parking lot and smirked, pulling it out.

"A new wardrobe for me? Oh Yamacha, you **shouldn't have**." She giggled, hopping out of the car with the hundreds shoved in her pocket. She looked down at her outfit again, to make sure it was mall worthy, just incase she ran into someone. Shrugging in satisfaction, she walked towards the entrance, Yamacha quickly being erased from her mind.


	3. Run into it!

Word from the author: For those of you that can't figure it out. PV Point of View

* * *

Chapter 3: **Run into it.**

_Tight, Bulma, they wanna see you in something short or tight. _ She remembered Goku telling her, as she walked down one of the busy corridors of the mall. She was heading towards her favorite store, **Clikk Boom**. She let her smile grow wider as she reached the store and eyed new racks. _ There is a heaven, and it's beautiful_.

**

* * *

**

**Vegeta's P.V.**

"Ugh... I suppose this place isn't horrible, but, it's not as great as it should be..." he sighed, mumbling to himself, as he walked around the mall he had found. He had just moved to **Lonshot** two days ago and was slightly surprised to see it overflowing with individuality.

He turned a corner and eyed the name of the store. "**Clikk Boom?"** he said, shrugging as he walked in. He walking around slowly, eyeing the clothes that were fairly similar to the pleather pants (No dead cow clothes thank you very much) and black beater with the white X on it.

He continued to stare at a particular shirt when he suddenly felt a slight "thud" against his chest. He growled getting ready to give an earful to whoever dared to bump into him.

"Watch were your fuckin…" he was cut off by a pair of blue eyes daring him to say more, which only made him smirk.

"Going." He finished, pushing past the girl before he could get a good look at her.

"Hey shit head, get some manners" he heard shouted at his back. He spun around only to have his eyes slightly widen at the sight before him.

She was beautiful. What a little minx, he thought, as his smirk came back.

"Make me." He spat at her, and turned, leaving the store. _I wonder if she'll be at that show tonight…_ he thought, momentarily thinking of the flyer he had shoved in his face earlier, by a boy his age that was clearly gay.

He ran his hand over his pocket, feeling the paper for a moment before shaking off the rest of the memory.

"Perhaps I'll see her again…" he mumbled to himself, as he looked back in the direction of the store he had just come from.

"Perhaps…"

**

* * *

**

**Bulma's P.V**

She giggled in excitement at all the new things, picking up a few shirts, and the occasional skirt or pair of pants.

"Hey Bulma!" she heard, and whipped her head around, instantly smiling at the sight of her friend Mark waving at her from behind the desk.

"I didn't know you worked here!" she exclaimed, walking over to him, the bundle of clothes in her hand.

"Yeah, I just started...um... want me to set up a dressing room for you?" He laughed, staring at the clothes she was holding.

"Good idea!" She grinned, handing the stack to him, only running off to find more. She watched him go back towards the dressing room at the end of the row and smiled a bit, happy to see a familiar face.

She continued down the isle of clothing, occasionally picking up another item, but not really paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt herself run into a soft wall. _What the fuck..._ she thought, as she looked up and gasped.

She was staring into the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen. However, the gaze was soon cut off by a very, rude, masculine voice.

"Watch where you're fuckin…" She glared up at him, daring him, with her eyes to keep talking. She was surprised, when he actually started smirking.

"Going." He finished, still smirking at her. She growled softly, her anger from the past events suddenly coming back to her.

"LEARN SOME FUCKING MANNERS SHIT HEAD!" she yelled at him, glaring at him.

"Make me." He had spat at her, and then he left. She stood there, positively boiling with anger, as she watched him walk away. _Bastard…_she thought, watching him still. _Very... sexy... bastard…_she mentally slapped herself and rolled her eyes going back towards the dressing room with all her soon to be clothes in them. She put it past herself, and focused on the night to come instead. _But… maybe he'll be there._ She thought for a second, before quickly shaking it off.


	4. Could you believe it was on sale?

Chapter 4: **Could you believe it was on sale?**

She continued to stroll around the store, letting some of the lyrics from her band's best song play in her mind.

_I told her to take off her clothes_

_And stay for a while_

_Because the camera would be rolling the whole time_

_I suppose she might feel a bit like a child_

_But at least now I can make her regret it..._

She sighed a bit and turned her head, picking up another shirt before finally deciding to try on the ever growing pile she had in the dressing room. She laughed a bit as she approached the room, and noticed the small bench was covered. She squealed in excitement and shut the door, locking herself in the room with a small piece of heaven.

Half an hour later, Bulma walked out of the dressing room, with half of the pile in her hand. She looked at Mark and grinned, stacking the clothes on the counter in front of his register.

"The fuck... got enough?" he chuckled, scanning things one at a time, occasionally taking a second to look at the item.

"I can't help myself, you guys have new things!" She giggled, her eyes lightening up each time he scanned an item.

He finally finished and twitched a bit at the total, coughing. "Well, that'll be 498.74." he said, his eyes widening a bit as she pulled the roll of hundreds out of her pocket. She handed him five-hundred even, and told him to keep the two dollars because she was in a hurry. She grabbed the bags and blew him a kiss, yelling a quick "see you tonight" as she ran out the door.

"Shit." She said, looking at her watch. She had pretty much gotten lost in her love of clothes. It was close to three, and she was about forty-five minutes away from home. She ran over to Yamacha's car and tossed the bags in, quickly hopping in and turning it on. She pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards her house.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, as she waited for the light to change. _Hmm… I've never seen him before, I wonder who he was…_ She thought, letting her mind go back to the kid she had seen in **Clikk Boom. **_He was so cute…_ she laughed, gunning it, as the light finally changed.

About twenty minutes later, she was home. She grabbed the bags and ran inside and straight up to her room. "CHIII!" She screamed, as she dumped the bags on her bed, giggling at the new clothes she had gotten for them. She and Chi had always been the same size, so shopping for herself, had always been like shopping for the both of them.

"What?" Chi Chi asked her, as she appeared in the doorway, with a spoon in her hand.

"I got us new clothes!" Bulma giggled, jumping on the bed, hugging a few random items.

"YAY!" Chi squealed, dropping her spoon, and following suit of Bulma.

Bulma laughed a little and took a minute to eye everything on the bed. She smiled and stood up, picking up a few things.

"Well, Yamacha screwed up this morning, and now I'm single. What should I wear tonight?" Bulma asked, picking up a few different things.

"Hm, I was waiting for this." Chi Chi grinned, as she picked up a top, and a skirt. The shirt was a very form fitting, army fatigued, t-shirt. It had a huge slit through the chest, to show off cleavage, and it said "May his kiss be all I need." in black letters. The skirt was a black, tutu skirt. A bit short, and tight at the waist, but towards the bottom it flared out with lace trimming it. It was completely adorable.

"Thessseeee! Please please please, they'll be so cute!" Chi grinned, shoving them into her hands. She ran over to Bulma's shoe section and eyed all the pairs, tapping her chin. Finally, she picked up the new pair of converses Bulma had bought, which went up to her knee. They were black, but they had a green vine sort of design on them. She ran back over to Bulma and tossed them in her arms.

"Now go get in the shower little miss. It's already 4:30 and 17 is coming at 6!" Chi said, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"SHIT!" Bulma groaned, quickly running into the bathroom. Sure, she had taken a shower in the morning. But she always took a very long shower before each show, to release any stress.

Chi smiled a little and walked back over to the bed, picking up a pleather (That's right. Like I said. No. dress, sleeveless and short. It was perfect, in Chi's eyes. She giggled and ran across the hall to her bedroom, to get ready.

(Pssssssst. We're going to speed up a bit. No need to go into shower detail.)

About an hour later, Bulma got out of the shower, and dried off. She slowly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing gently.

Why had Yamacha done this to her? Was she not pretty enough? She thought, while she held her hair up, trying to think of how to wear it tonight. _Oh well, there's someone out there, waiting for me…_ she told herself, as she pulled half of her hair up into a messy bun, and let the rest of it spill down her shoulders. She pulled out her pink bangs and grinned a bit, for once feeling extremely cute. She quickly put on her makeup, making sure to have very dramatic eyes. _Your loss Yamacha, your loss. _ She decided, as she picked up her shoes and went back into the bedroom to grab a pair of socks.

"Chi are you almost ready?" She shouted across the hall, as she quickly pulled on some socks, and started to lace up her shoes.

"Yep, I'm coming right now!" Chi said, as she appeared in the doorway of Bulma's room. Chi looked beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly, and hugged her body in all the right places. She had finished off the look with a pair of heeled combat boots, that went up to her knees. Her hair was pulled up with some butterfly hair sticks, and her makeup was light, but still nice.

"Chi, if I was guy, I'd fuck ya." Bulma laughed, finally getting her shoes on all the way. She stood up and twirled around, smirking a little.

"Right back at yeah, oh, and I'd be your baby daddy." Chi laughed, smiling widely. She went back across the room and grabbed her favorite drumsticks. She suddenly spun around when she heard a horn beeping in the driveway.

"CMON CHI! HE'S HERE!" Bulma yelled, running down the stairs. She pulled open the front door, and behind her, seeing Chi trotting down the stairs. They both got out the door and made sure it was locked, before slowly walking over to 17's car, doing a few spins. 17 beeped at them a few times, doing a few catcalls out the window, laughing hard.

"You two look fabulous!" he smiled, unlocking the doors for them. He waited until they were in before he pulled off down the driveway, speeding off towards his house for a quick rehearsal.

"Thanks 17. Oh yeah, Bulma's single. Yamacha finally fucked up big time, so she's looking for a man tonight…," Chi somehow got out in one breathe. Bulma and 17 both stared at her for a moment then laughed.

"I was waiting for that idiot to say something, he's lucky he's cute, or else he'd never have a chance with me." 17 joked. He smiled as he heard both of the girls laughing hysterically in the back of the car. He loved both of them dearly, and he could never help but getting protective of them. He had big plans for Yamacha, big plans.

"ARE YOU READY?" Bulma screamed, looking at both of them.

"IM REAADDYY!" They both yelled back, laughing hard.

_This is what I live for…_ Bulma thought for a moment, watching two of her best friends laugh. _This is what keeps me going…_she smiled, the anxiousness towards the show slowly becoming apparent. _Tonight's going to change me.. I just know it._


	5. They told me I scream well

They were all laughing as 17 pulled up into his driveway. They all jumped out quickly and ran to the open front door, not even thinking about it as they made it to the basement.

They shuffled towards the basement but were stopped by 17.

"Let me announce you two, since you look so cute!" he giggled and ran down the stairs before either could object.

Bulma and Chi Chi stood there, waiting patiently for 17's introduction.

"First, the beautiful drummer of Breaking Glass, Chi Chi!" they both heard.

Chi let out a small laugh and went down the stairs slowly, posing once she reached the bottom. She turned her head and gasped, at the site of Goku and 17's friends pretty much drooling over her. She had suspected that Goku was the only other person there! Let along six other guys!

"And now, the lead singer of Breaking Glass, BULMA!" 17 yelled, and grinned as he saw Bulma hop down the stairs and pose next to Chi, not really noticing the audience.

The girls looked at each other and started posing together, smiling more when they heard the applause and cat calls. Bulma, finally noticing how many people were there, gasped.

"Awe, look how modest." Goku smirked, as he started tuning his bass. Chi and Bulma quickly shook it off and got ready for their quick run through. Chi complained a little about the temporary drum set since they had to take her usual one over to the music hall earlier. After some coaxing she finally settled down and they did their run through.

"It's already 7:15, we're on in an hour and the show is 15 minutes away. We need to go, now!" Goku ordered, quickly putting his bass in the case. 17 nodded in agreement and put his guitar away as well.

"They supply mic's right?" Bulma asked, while quickly checking her make up in a mini mirror she left at 17's.

"Yes B, they'll give you a headset, so you can run around." 17 laughed, while tying his shoes. While he and Goku were dressed pretty simple, they still had a bit of a different style. 17 was wearing a pair of tight girl jeans, with a black shirt that said "To sodomy, it's between god and me" in light blue letters.

Goku was wearing a very baggy pair of gray cargos, and a black wifebeater to show off his biceps. They all headed up the stairs, and out the door. All the equipment left was put in the back of Goku's van, and secured. The extra guys that were there, piled in as well.

Bulma, Chi and 17 got into 17's car and led the way to the music hall. They parked in the back, grabbed their equipment and went through the back door.

All the guys backstage paused for a moment when Bulma and Chi waked in, which only made them smirk, and hold their heads a little higher.

"This is going to be excellent!" Bulma whispered, making her way towards the mic table. She talked to the man working it for a few minutes than came back with her mic secured on her head, with the power off.

"Are you ready B?" Chi asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Bulma looked past the curtain to the huge crowd, which was going crazy over the local band that was on. It was a group of guys, and that made her a little nervous. They were one of the only co-ed bands, and sometimes that worked against them. But she was determined to show everyone they were just as good, or better.

"Yeah. I am." Bulma smiled at her, winking.

(pssst. You fic readers! I realized that a lot of my chapters are really short, so instead of making the concert another chapter, I'm just going to add it on to this one. HUZZAH!)

The MC of the show, walked back on the stage as the band finished.

"And that was Apprehensive Logic! Give it up for em!" he smiled, laughing as the crowd went crazy. Mostly girls.

"Alright everyone settle down. Next we have another local band, straight from Lonshot! And without further adu, HERES BREAKING GLASS!" he yelled, and the crowd started to clap and yell.

Bulma looked at Chi, and watched as 17 went out first, smirking a bit since the girls went crazy for him. He just hated knowing that later on he'd tell them he was gay. Next Goku came out, which made the girls scream even more. Goku blew a kiss at a few of them and winked, before going over to the other side of the stage, quickly re-tuning his guitar.

The lights changed, and a blue and green light faded on as Chi Chi walked onto the stage, immediately being followed by cat calls from all the guys. She laughed a little and waved at them, spinning one of her drumsticks in her hand as she climbed the platform the drums were on, quickly sitting on her little stool.

The lights now switched to red, and Chi Chi started a heavy bass drum beat, as Goku played along with it. As 17 came in with a very minor, low riff, Bulma's voice filled the air from backstage.

"MY HEART SAYS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed, as she ran onto the stage and the crowd went crazy to see a girl letting out a scream like that. The guys were going crazy because of how hot she looked, and the girls were going crazy because the music was so good. After she let out that scream, the music stopped and she looked up at the crowd, her hair in her face a bit. She smiled a little, taking a deep breath.

"How the fuck is everyone tonight!" she yelled, laughing as they all started screaming.

"I'm Bulma, and this is Breaking Glass. To my left, is my bassist, Goku!" She yelled, pointing to him, as he played a small tune, as the girls screams filled the air.

"On my right, is my guitarist, 17!" she pointed to him, as he played a quick riff, letting go of the guitar to let it ring for a second, smirking at everyone.

"And behind me, one of the best drummers around, Chi!" she laughed, as Chi played a quick drum solo, stopping only to spin her stick and smile at everyone.

"We're so happy we could be with you guys tonight, and we want you to enjoy this fucking show! So on the next song, I want to see everyone moving, and I want to see the biggest fucking pit Lonshot has ever HAD!" she yelled, as the crowd started yelling again.

The lights dimmed and the strobes started going as Chi's drums and 17's guitar filled the air. The bass came in slowly, and then the song picked up. It was a very fast beat, that she knew the crowd would react to. She got down on her knees and then spread her legs a little so she could sit, her head bending down.

"AND I CANT TAKE THIS STRESS" she screamed, as she looked up for a moment to watch the pit slowly forming.

Her voice became a harsh, melodic whisper as the crowd continued to go wild.

(psst. Anything in caps, is meant to be screamed.)

"_I won't take this from you_

_I gave it all away_

_And though my heart begs for a tomorrow_

_I can't forget my brain_

_And my brain is screaming "forgive me"_

_As I let go of these strings_

_And if you fall too slow_

_Just close your eyes and DREAMMMMM_

_Fall back and SCREAMM_

_I didn't want it to happen this way._

_And if you stayed_

_We could've been fine_

_We could've been fine.._

_You and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII."_

She took a deep breath as the bass dropped out, as well as the drums. It was now just 17 playing a soft melody, as she took another breath. She stood up slowly and walked closer to the crowd, smiling a little as the all put their hands up, trying to touch hers. She reached over, grabbing their hands, smiling at them. She suddenly gasped a little as she looked into the pit and saw the kid from the mall. She shook it off and smiled at the crowd.

The guitar changed and got very angsty, as the drum started going really fast, and the bass came in. Bulma stood up again and took another deep breath waiting for the break.

All the music stopped and she tilted her head back, her voice filling the air for a few seconds before the rest of the band came in again.

_TELL YOUR FRIENDS_

_About this one song_

_Tell them how I poured my heart out_

She sung, as she got her balance, and leaned off the stage, dangling above the crowd as she kept singing.

_Tell them how you looked_

_When you laughed and walked away_

_And left me standing on the stage_

_Clenching a mic_

_With the sweat pouring down my face_

_And tell them how I froze_

As she said froze the band stopped for a second, and came in about five seconds later.

_How I didn't know what to say_

_Tell them how I ran off_

_And disappeared that day_

_Tell them. I DID IT FOR YOU!_

She yelled before backing up, then running and jumping into the crowd, laughing as they all held her up, grabbing random part of her body, but she didn't care. They were fans, and she loved them. She made her way back to the stage and jumped up on it, pushing her hair back behind her face.

Her voice switched back into the whisper, raspy and beautiful. She looked dead into the crowd, looking as if she was about to cry, and smirked a little. The crowd was hanging on each word; they all stared up at her, waiting for her to continue.

_Tell them that I loved you  
tell them that I fucked you  
tell them that I trust you  
tell them that I lost you  
tell them that you raped me  
tell them that you hate me  
tell them that all of this is truth  
and I still want you._

She stood up, looking at all of them, as the music quieted down so she could talk again.

"Is everyone have a good fucking time?" She smiled, as the crowd all yelled different responses, a few screams in there. Her eyes were sweeping over the crowd, but locked on one set of very dark, amused looking eyes.

"We only have a few songs left, but that's okay, we're going to bring the fucking roof down!" she yelled, ruffling her skirt as they all screamed, which only made her laugh more.

"Hey B." Goku said into the mic, in a low voice, making a few girls swoon.

"Yeah Goku?" She said, looking at him.

"Isn't this the time when you bring up a guy from the audience?" he smirked at her, winking.

"My my my, your right Goku!" She exclaimed, looking back to the crowd.

"Which one of you guys wants to come up here with me huh?" She smirked, watching all the guys rush the stage. But she already had her eyes on someone, literally. They had been locking eyes all night and she planned to meet him somehow. She pointed straight at him, and beckoned him with her finger, smirking.

"Come here." She smirked, looking right at him.

Vegeta's PV

He had been at the show for two hours, moshing like a psychotic freak. What better way to throw a few punches, he thought. Then the band **Apprehensive Logic **was done. He took a deep breath, his body covered in sweat. He looked up at the stage as the MC started talking and introduced the next band coming on. He blinked a little as the gay guy from earlier appeared, with a bass. He groaned, thinking it was going to be a group of fags. However, that thought changed when he saw the guitarist, who had about the same physique as himself, but different hair, and a little taller.

He thought about it for a moment but paused when he saw the attractive female drummer come onstage, but he decided she was dressed to sluttish for him. Then the lights dimmed, and an amazing female scream filled the air. He looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He let out a slight gasp as the girl from earlier came onto the stage.

_It's that blue haired chick from the mall... _he thought, his eyes widening at the range of her voice. Not to mention how hot she looked. He shook it off, deciding that if they were meant to meet, they would. _But damn..._ he thought, looking at her body one more time.

He shrugged it off and went back into the pit, shoving some tall kid that kept running into him.

After a few songs, the bassist started talking. He blinked a bit as they announced they were going to bring a guy up on stage. He had locked eyes, a few times, with the pretty singer who he found out was named Bulma. He watched her and gasped a little as she looked straight at him and pointed, beckoning him towards the stage. "Come here." She had said into the mic, a small smirk on her face. _This should be interesting…_ he smirked as he made his way to the stage.

She watched him make his way to the stage, and climb up gracefully. She took his hand and looked at him, a light twinkle in his eye.

"What's your name?" she said, tilting her head, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Vegeta…" he mumbled to her, looking a bit shy. She smiled at him and winked.

"Alright everyone, this is Vegeta!" she laughed as she watched him look at the crowd, immediately smirking as a bunch of girls screamed.

"He is a fine one isn't he ladies!" she yelled, smirking a bit.

"We're gonna slow the music down a little everyone, so if you have your cellphones, lighters, whatever! Light up this fuckin room!" she told them.

The drums played a soft, slow beat as the guitar and bass followed suit. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, smiling as he quickly put his hands on her hips. They gently started to sway as the room was lit with cell phones and lighters. Softly, Bulma's voice filled the air.

_And it's like a disease  
the way it plagues your mind  
holds you tight  
so you sleep at night  
its like a dream  
the way it melts your mind_

_Can I stay in your arms tonight?_

_I'm not ready to go_

_We can stand still in time_

_I don't want to waste this_

_These moments you share with me_

_And though I promised lust on the first night_

_Maybe love will accompany it…_

She turned her head for a second to look at the crowd, and smile. They were all swaying back and forth, with the gleaming light of flames or their phones in the air. She couldn't help but let the idea pass her that this was slightly romantic. And that Vegeta smelled terribly good. She turned to look at Vegeta and he winked at her, which actually made her blush, and him smirk. She shook it off and waited a few seconds then started to sing again, the song slowly coming to its end.

The audience clapped, and she and Vegeta slowly let go. He starred at her for a second and nodded, as she mouthed for him to meet her outside later. The lights changed to a pink and lime green set and Bulma smiled.

"WHO THE FUCK IS READY TO JUMP?" she yelled, egging the crowd on. They all screamed and Goku and 17 started laughing.

"Hey. Why don't I get to dance with someone!" 17 pouted, as a bunch of girls started screaming. He laughed a little, winking at Bulma. She laughed and looked at Goku, who was starring at an attractive girl in the audience, which had been making goo goo eyes at him all night.

"I think you'll be dancing tonight, 17." Chi laughed into her mic.

"Hey guys, these motherfuckers said they want to jump, and I plan on making em fucking jump. Are you ready!" Bulma said to her band, as they all nodded and smirked.

Chi started banging on her drums, in a hard fast beat. Goku came in with a simple bass line, while 17 came in with an amazing minor, loud, riff.

They all looked at each other as Bulma started pacing around on the stage, waiting for her part to come in. She looked out at the crowd and smirked, tossing her head back and letting out a loud growl/scream. They went wild and started jumping/moshing/freaking out.

_With a gun to my head_

_Do they really think I'll die like this?_

_They don't understand_

_Im a fucking OUTLAW_

_I played games like in the west_

_If I take it out of the holster_

_Your fucking dead._

_YOUR. FUCKING DEAD!_

The guitar changed a little and Bulma jumped around on the stage, as 17 and Goku jumped around with their instruments.

_With my head held high_

_I don't let the waves go over me_

_You might fall_

_But babe that's because I'm a rough rider_

_And I know how to roll_

_Don't you wish you could be this strong_

_And I hold my head higher then the fucking mountains_

Bulma yelled into her mic, her motions intertwining with the song.

_This is my HELL._

She finished dramatically, as the music abruptly stopped.

"Thanks everyone, we're Breaking Glass! We have a demo album in the back you can buy, a few shirts, hoodies, thongs, posters, get it all in the back! We'll be back there in a moment to meet you guys. You were great. THANK YOU!" Bulma yelled her breath heavy. The crowd clapped, screamed, and yelled. They took their bows and Bulma tossed her headset on the ground, walking off the stage.

They did it.


	6. Sleep sweet princess

Bulma took a water bottle and downed it, leaning against Goku.

"Good show." She smiled at him, tossing the bottle.

"You were amazing B. We did so good. We're gonna make it to the big time!" he laughed, dancing around a bit. Chi and 17 laughed, as they both drunk some water and sat down.

"You guys almost ready to get out there and meet our public?" Bulma smiled, quickly adjusting her hair. They nodded to her and she took a deep breath, downing one more bottle of water.

"I think Bulma just wants to see that Vegeta guy." Chi smirked, looking at her.

Bulma blushed a little and rolled her eyes, trying to play it off.

"Don't you lie to us Bulma, you want him and you know it. Shit, I want him!" 17 yelled, laughing. They all started laughing shortly after and smiled at each other.

"Alright just shut up. Let's get out there." Bulma ordered, deciding to ignore how right they really were. She led them towards the curtain and they climbed down the stairs, taking the back way to the merchandise table. They came through the back door and gasped, most of the people from the show crowding their table.

Bulma stepped up and smiled, shaking random hands, quickly grabbing her marker that was on her skirt, and signing a few things.

"You guys were amazing. When are you playing again?" One girl asked 17, who was autographing her arm.

"Soon I imagine, it's up to Bulma." He told her, pointing to the blue haired teen, who was rapidly autographing and selling merchandise like mad.

"Goku go get the extra merch from the van please!" she yelled, quickly grabbing a shirt for someone.

"You wanted the one with bird? Okay, that's 12 dollars." She said, handing it to a rather young girl, who nodded and handed her a twenty. She gave her the change and smiled in awe, as the girl shoved the 8 dollars in their tip jar which was quickly filling up. She shoved her fist in, to push it down and smiled more as people continued to shove money in it.

"Amazing"

"Awesome"

"Omg. I can't wait to see you guys again!"

" Can I get that one?"

They were there for another 45 minutes, before the crowd started to disperse a bit. Goku got about 30 numbers, and quickly put them all into his phone. She looked over at 17 who was talking to a guy, dressed pretty similar to him. Chi chi was in a corner, talking to another guy, who was holding her hand, and telling her how hot she was. Bulma laughed a little at the scene, and put her head down for a second.

"Can I get the shirt that says Glass Army?" A deep voice announced, which made her tremble a bit. She recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure how. She slowly looked up and gasped a bit, to see none other than the boy from earlier, Vegeta. She nodded a bit and grabbed the shirt slowly, somewhat dazed.

"12..." she mumbled, taking it from him slowly.

"You guys were great." He smirked, tucking the shirt into one of his large pockets. He reached forward and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear for her. She smiled a bit and hopped over the table.

"Thanks for the dance…" she whispered, looking up at him.

"And thank you." He said, kissing her forehead, amused by the little minx. He watched her smile a little more than he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and led her outside, so they could get away from all the people.

"You look really good tonight." He mumbled to her, enjoying the blush that followed. He noticed her shiver a bit and subconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you…"she whispered, curling up in his arms, inwardly loving the feeling.

"Hey, you hungry? You must be after a performance like that…" he laughed, sliding his hand across her cheek.

"Yeah actually.. I…" she was cut off, but the one voice she had dreaded hearing tonight.

"Hey babe, whose your friend?" Yamacha smiled, pulling Bulma out of the strangers arms and into his own.

"Yamacha don't fucking touch me." She yelled, trying to get away from him.

"Sweetie, don't make a scene in front of strangers." Yamacha said, putting emphasis on the word as he stared at Vegeta. Bulma looked up at Vegeta, pleading with her eyes for him to help her. Of course she didn't even have to ask as Vegeta reeled back his arm and slammed his fist into Yamacha's face. He grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her away, walking back towards the music hall.

"Thank you so much…" she frowned, looking up at him.

"No problem, Bulma…" he mumbled, wrapping his arm around her waist as they went back into the building, forgetting all about the now unconscious Yamacha who was laying on the sidewalk.

"There she is!" they heard Chi exclaim as they approached the two.

"Hey B, we pretty much all hooked up tonight." 17 smirked, looking back at the guy from earlier for a moment with a smirk on his face.

"So I'll meet you at home, and we'll meet up with 17 and Goku tomorrow, alright?" Chi said, as she looked up at the guy that had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah that's fine, see you at home Chi. See you two tomorrow." She said motioning towards the guys. She smiled a bit and turned as Vegeta led her back outside.

"How about I treat you to a late dinner?" Vegeta smirked, noting that it was about 11 o'clock.

"I'd love it, thanks." Bulma smiled back at him and followed him to the dark blue Mercedes that was parked in the back. He opened her door for her and she slowly climbed in, letting him shut the door behind her. He ran around the car and hopped into the driver seat, quickly shutting the door and starting the car, blasting the heat.

"So did you just move here? I've never seen you around…" Bulma mumbled, as he pulled off towards the express way.

"Yeah, my older sister has lived here a couple years, and I've made a few visits, but since I'm 18 I decided to move in with her instead." He told her, looking at her for a second.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm 17, but my parents built me a house on our land. So I pretty much have my own place. Chi, the drummer, lives with me." She said, leaning back into the seat, already pretty comfortable with him.

"That so…?" he said, smirking a bit at the information he had just given her. He took a left and got off the express way, going down a back road.

"Yeah..." she smiled tilting her head to look at him, a little surprised to see that he was already starring at her.

"Who was that obnoxious prick…"Vegeta mumbled, looking back to the road.

"My ex…" she sighed, letting the memories hit her for a second. She cringed a little, but calmed down as she felt his hand softly grab hers.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring it up." He frowned, as he turned into the parking lot of some random diner. Slowly turning off the car and looking at her.

"It's okay…" she smiled, and gave his hand a light squeeze, before getting out of the car. He followed suit and locked the doors, before going around the car and wrapping his arm around her waist, suddenly feeling very protective of the girl. She seemed to move a little closer to him, which made him smirk a bit. They walked in and were quickly seated in a booth, towards the back of the room. But instead of sitting across from her, he sat next to her. And Bulma had to admit, she liked it that way.

They ordered a few minutes later, surprised that they had both wanted some buffalo chicken fingers, fries, and a coke. Once the waitress left he put his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on him.

"Tired?" he asked, idly playing with her hair.

"A little, but I'm not complaining, I'd do it again." She laughed lightly, looking up at him.

"I hope, you were amazing, and I mean that." He said, looking into her eyes, wondering why this girl made him act so nice. Normally, he would toy with a girl, fuck her, and forget about it. But this one was different, very different.

"Thank you so much…" she blushed. There was something different about him, the way he treated her. Like she was the only one that mattered, and they had just met! But it didn't seem to matter, there was something very special between them, and she planned to find out what.

" Hey, uhh, I know this might seem like a weird question but, would you want to be our merchandise guy? If you didn't notice, there isn't enough of us, and we aren't off stage quick enough to satisfy all the fans." She said, looking up to him.

"Sure cutie." He winked at her, kissing her forehead. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he didn't even care. He wanted her, for himself, and he planned on making it happen.

The food arrived and they continued they're small talk, eating, and occasionally laughing at each others hopeless jokes. Before they knew it another hour had gone by, and it was getting close to 12:30 am. They stood up slowly and made their way out of the diner, and back to his car, sliding in.

"Something on your mind?" he said, noticing that she had gotten quiet, and her brows had furrowed a bit, like she was deep in thought. He saw a light blush on her face and quirked an eyebrow as she nodded.

"Will you come home with me…? I just, really don't want to be alone tonight, Yamacha and me just broke up this morning, and I don't really trust him…" she mumbled, looking at the floor of the car.

She gasped a little as he put his fingers under her chin and gently pushed her head up, smiling to her.

"Course." He smiled, letting his fingers caress her cheek for a second. He got back on the highway, following the direction she would occasionally mumble, until they reached the capsule corps grounds.

"Damn…" he whispered, looking at the grounds in amazement. He drove through the gates and took the small curving road that was about 4 miles back, until they reached Bulma and Chi's house.

"Home sweet home…" she smiled, climbing out of the car and walking towards the door, stopping and waiting for him. He got out of the car and locked it, jogging up to the door, looking at her. She smiled and unlocked it, pushing it open. She took his hand and pulled him in slowly, turning on one of the lights.

"This is the living room…" she told him, as she gestured towards the leather couches, the glass coffee table, surround sound system, plasma television and amazing stereo. He gasped and blinked.

"Wow…" he muttered, as she pulled him into the kitchen, then towards the dinning room, pointed out the basement then pulled him up the stairs. She pointed to the bathroom, and Chi's bedroom. She told him that there were two guest bedrooms down the hall, then pulled him into her bedroom. She flicked on the light and smirked at the loud gasp he made.

Her room had a dark blue carpet, and cream colored walls, with swirls of color. Her bed was a king size, with a black canopy. The room itself was very large and had its own bathroom. In one of the corners there was another stereo and piles of CDs. There was a mic on the ground, and a keyboard, pads of paper, and a jar of pens and pencils. Not that far was a couch, and a small table in front of it. To the other side of the room were a large television, and just about every game system known to man, which made him laugh a little. He also noticed the closet door. He hopped he would see this room many more times, but he shrugged the thought off and looked at her.

"I'm kind of tired... but make yourself comfortable." She said, while walking towards the closet, grabbing something than going to the bathroom.

He sat on the couch, taking in the whole situation and smiled a bit. _What a little minx indeed…_ he thought to himself, sitting back for a moment. A few minutes later the door of the bathroom opened and his eyes widened as Bulma walked out.

She was wearing a long silk black night gown, which had a long slit up the left side. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she had a light layer of sweat on her. She looked sexy, very sexy. _Oh god…_ he thought, groaning quietly.

She smiled, seeing his reaction to her nightgown. She imagined he would like it. She looked at him for a second then walked over to her bed, turning a nightstand light on, and then turned off the brighter light. She made her way back to the bed and pushed the canopy aside looking back at him for a second, smiling a bit.

He slowly stood up and pulled off his shirt, then his pants, walking over to the bed. He noticed that she had already laid down and gotten under the sheets and she was smiling at him. He lifted the blanket for a moment and crawled in next to her, quickly pulling her into his arms.

"Vegeta…?" she mumbled, curled up against his chest.

"Go to sleep, Bella…" he mumbled, not noticing that he had called her pretty in Italian. He tugged her closer and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

She smiled a little and buried her head under his chin, falling asleep only moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I can't believe I abandonned this story this way! I am SO sorry readers! Hopefully I can get back in your good graces by finishing it!

* * *

As she began to stir, two things became incredibly clear. Her throat felt very sore, which was normal after they performed. However, the second thing was much less explainable. Why did she feel like she was being held down by a log? Blinking a little she attempted to turn, and as she caught site of dark hair, and olive toned skin she gasped, the memories coming back. _Vegeta_ she thought, a blush meeting her skin. _I had him sleep with me, the night I met him? Nice Bulma, that'll make him stick around. _She manuvered around his arm and stood up quietly, making sure not to wake him.

Tip toeing to the bathroom she shut the door quietly and peeled of the nightgown, turning the shower on. _Gonna have to look twice as good to keep him here, what was I thinking.. well, there was Yamacha..idiot_ she shook her head and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water erase the thoughts of her idiot ex. Stepping out 20 minutes later she pulled a towel from the built in linen closet and wrapped it around her small frame. Moving to her sink she quickly brushed her teeth, flossed, mouth washed, and began to pull a brush through her hair. Noticing most of the temporary pink dye had washed out she brushed a little harder at her bangs, making sure to get them back to their normal state. Smiling when she felt satisfied with her hair she silently stepped out of the bathroom and walked across her plush carpet to the closet. She eyed the bed, glad he was still asleep.

Opening the large closet she pulled a light blue laungerie set from the drawer. She silently thanked the gods, and her parents, for the walk in closet and pulled the door shut behind her. Pulling the laungerie on she turned to the mirror, giving herself a quick look of approval. Turning back to the clothes she tapped at her lip, wondering what was going to look best. Opening her pants drawer she pulled out a pair of leggings, and put them on.

Afterwards she grabbed a gray,ribbed, long tank top, pulling it over her slender curved frame. She turned and looked at her shoe choices, picking up a pair of knee high leather slouchy boots. Quickly slipping them on she looked back at the mirror and smiled, before opening the door of the closet. Moving across the room to the bed she leaned over, her lips pressing against his ear. "Wake up, Vegeta.."

* * *

At this point, he couldn't help but smirk. He had been awake since she came out of the shower, had noticed her look at him, watched the way the towel clung to her body. But as her lips touched his ear, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He quickly spun over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to him. He smiled at the giggle she let out, pressing his face against her neck. "mm.. good morning. You smell nice." He groaned and tightened his grip around her, pulling his face back enough to take a good look at her. _She's beautiful..but who the fuck was that idiot from last night. _He shook the idea from his head and pressed his lips to hers quickly before he reluctantly let her go.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" He arched a brow, nodding as she motioned to the bathroom with a smile on her face. He walked over and shut the door behind him, turning the water on. He quickly jumped in, groaning a little as hot water hit his skin. _So what do I do with this girl? Clearly this guy is..someone. Am I just her rebound? Just something to get her mind off of him? What if they make up..?_ He grolwed at that thought and scrubbed at his skin viciously. _Not happening, she's mine from now on._ He shut the water off and got out, pulling a towel from the open linen closet. Moving to the sink he shot down some of the mouthwash she had there, spitting it out a minute later. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and opened the door of the bathroom, noticing she was sitting on the floor with her cellphone in front of her, a weird expression on her face.

"Yamacha is coming here." She said quietly. She looked up at me and I could see so much in her eyes; sorrow, anger, and was that.. hope? He made his way over to her and offered her his hand, pulling her up with ease. "I'm not leaving. He'll just have to deal with this." He shrugged, pointing at the towel. A smile broke oa ut over her face, her worry disappearing from her eyes.

"there's a few pairs of clean guys sweatpants in the drawer over there." she said, motioning to a small wooden dresser in the corner. "It's not what you think, I buy them for myself. I think guys sweatpants are a lot comfier." She grinned and walked to her bedroom door, turning around for a second."I'm going to make breakfast, I'll see you downstairs." She winked at him and left.

Standing there for a moment he kept the mental image of her in his mind. _That outfit.._ He groaned, before clearing his mind. _Yamacha wants to come over and claim his territory huh? Game on._ He smirked and made his way to the dresser, pulling out a pair of gray sweats. Putting them on he checked his reflection in the mirror, deciding to stay shirtless. _Lets see how much he likes coming over to see his ex girlfriend making breakfast for some shirtless guy that knocked im the fuck out. _ He put the towel in the hamper by the bathroom and followed the new scent of bacon and eggs down stairs to the kitchen.

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar he couldn't help but notice Bulma's eyes sweeping over his chest. He grinned a little and stood up, walking over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "Smells wonderful." He mumbled in her ear, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist so that she could function enough to keep cooking. "Thank you."she said quietly, humming a little as she continued to cook. Suddenly, he felt her freeze in his arms, and he looked up, realizing the front door was opening. Rolling his eyes, he kept his grip around her, his eyes rising to the opening of the kitchen as the idiot came stomping through.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULMA?" Yamacha began to shriek at her. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle, placing a gentle kiss on Bulma's neck before he let go over her, walking over towards him. "do you have a problem?" He tilted his head, wondering just how stupid the guy really was.

"Of course I fucking do, you have your hands all over my girlfriend. Get the fuck out of here. Bulma you have some fucking explaining to do." Yamacha shoved past him, walking towards Bulma.

"Are you fucking kidding me? you cheated on me, on a date with me, WITH OUR WAITRESS YOU SICK FUCK. IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND." she screamed, and that was all he needed. Vegeta grabbed the back of Yamacha's shirt and pulled him back, spinning him around.

"Look idiot. I don't know what would posses you to cheat on this beautiful fucking girl, but your loss. Your fault, and you need to fucking leave. I'm only going to say it once, so unless you want to end up unconscious again. I SUGGEST YOU FUCKING GO. " He growled, taking delight in yamacha's trembling form.

"Fine, fuck you, you stupid slut. Oh and by the way? I slept with Amanda on your birthday." Yamacha smirked and began to walk out. Vegeta looked over to her, his blood beginning to boil as he saw the crushed look on her face. "Hey pretty boy." Vegeta suddenly yelled out.

"What asshole?" Yamacha asked as he spun around. Vegeta's fist connected with his face only seconds after, his body crashing to the ground. He growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back to the front door. He rolled him out of the doorway and shut the door. Making his way back to the kitchen he looked at Bulma and frowned. "I'm so sorry.. you don't deserve that.. he's just a jackass.." He mumbled, getting cut off by a small pair of arms suddenly wrapping around his neck. He breathed in her scent and picked her up, setting her on top of the counter.

"Thank you, so much." she smiled, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"The pleasure was mine. I don't want that asshole around you. " He settled between her legs and grabbed her chin gently, pressing his lips to hers. He groaned a little as she pushed her tongue past his lips, her eagerness exciting him. Continuing his kiss, he slid his hands to her waist and roughly pulled her against him, delighting in the way her legs suddenly wrapped around him. Pulling away from her lips for only a moment he stared into her eyes, kissing her jaw. "Breakfast first.. I'm in no rush." He smirked a little and set her back down on the ground, letting her return to the stove. His eyes began to ravish every inch of her body, his teeth digging at his bottom lip. _You most certainly are going to be mine_, he shook his head a little and sat back down at the breakfast bar, wondering how this had all happened from one night.


	8. Practice

After breakfast he had helped her clear the plates away, each of them taking turns making fun of Yamacha. After everything was cleaned up he pulled her into his arms, looking down at her. "So what are we doin' today?"

She smiled a bit, leaning back a little so she could meet his eyes. "Well, I have band practice in a few hours and tonight we're playing a few cities away from here. I think it's like..a two hour drive? If you're free, you could do merch tonight. It's a battle of the bands so it should be pretty packed." She chewed at her lip, waiting for his answer.

"Of course beautiful, but I'm gonna have to go home and get changed. Sweatpants doesn't really say anything good about me." He winked at her and kissed her forehead before letting her go. "Want me to meet you after your practice?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Meet me back here around three, Chi and I were gonna ride separate from the boys so they could fit more gear."

"Alright, sounds perfect. I'll see you then beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her gently, his hand skimming her cheek, his tongue teasing her lips briefly. He pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose before winking and making his way out of the room. He pulled the front door open and shut in gently, making his way out to his car. He got in quickly and pushed his key in the ignition, bringing his car to life. He turned the CD player on, drumming on his steering wheel to the beat of the Stick To Your Guns song that came on. He pulled out of the driveway and headed off towards his place, smiling to himself about the beautiful girl.

Bulma danced around the living room and up the stairs, positively ecstatic about the idea of the show tonight, and the chance to be with a guy that generally seemed like he gave a fuck about her. She ran upstairs to her room and changed out of her "seductive" outfit and into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. When they had full practices she liked to be as comfortable as possible so she could really focus on the practice and nothing else.

She made her way downstairs and spent the time she had left before practice cleaning the house. Once it was close enough to the right time she grabbed her keys and made her way outside. Hopping in the car she peeled out of the driveway and made her way off towards 17's house. When she got there she parked on the lawn and ran inside, following the sound of the guitar tuning up. Once she got into the basement she waved at everyone, grinning a little at Chi's dishelved look. She pulled her into a hug and mumbled in her ear "Should I ask why you're wearing sweatpants 4 times your size and a guys t-shirt?"

"Ha, not unless you want all the dirty details." Chi winked and laughed as Bulma hit her mockingly. She helped the guys set everything up and picked up her mic. "Let's do the fullset, once through and the cover. then we'll talk about it after and see if we wanna change anything alright?" They all agreed and tore into their music, pounding song after song out. Once they finally got to the cover Bulma grabbed her bottle of water, swallowing it down quickly. "I hope this comes out right guys. I know we're gonna either get a lot of shit for covering this with a girl, or people are going to worship us." The band laughed in unison, as Chi counted them in with her drumsticks.

Bulma cleared her throat and waited for the music to start before she came in, yelling the lyrics.

**We'rewolf**

Turn the lights off, turn the lights off  
Your daddy better lock up his girl.  
Say a prayer boy, call on the cross  
Cause you ain't got no more when the music comes on.  
Board up the doors and windows  
Keep your crying under your breath.  
'Cause I smell a drop of beer in a ten gallon tank and I'm moving in for the kill.

Yeah!

In the wild kingdom  
You don't live until you're ready to die.  
You don't live until you're ready to die.  
You don't live until you're ready to die.  
You don't live until you're ready to die.

Which one of you sons of bitches  
Is gonna make me feel alive?  
Which one of you motherfuckers  
Is gonna get inside my heart  
Is gonna get inside my heart  
Is gonna get inside my heart attack?  
Woah

It's a full moon, denim is tight  
And my flannel shirt is freaking out.  
Run for your life, cover your eyes,  
I don't want you to see me party this hard.  
I've got a bone to pick with the morning sun and the first last call  
But I didn't put my hair in a pony tail for nothing, so if I'm going home alone I ain't going at all.

Yeah!

In the wild kingdom  
You don't live until you're ready to die.  
You don't live until you're ready to die.  
You don't live until you're ready to die.  
You don't live until you're ready to die.

Which one of you sons of bitches  
Is gonna make me feel alive?  
Which one of you motherfuckers  
Is gonna get inside my heart  
Is gonna get inside my heart  
Is gonna give me a heart attack?

Look away it's too much to bear.  
I've been bitten by the party animal.  
Save yourself, save yourself.  
And tell my baby that I loved her so.  
Don't cry, don't cry.  
I gave the world one hell of a time and I  
Don't regret a thing except for the times that I got caught givin' it.

Hey  
Hey  
Hey

I never thought it would take a hair picked from a cynical skin.  
So where are you supposed to escape  
When the creature is lurking inside you?

As the song ended Bella breathed in hard, turning around to look at the band. They all stared at each other wide-eyed before screaming and jumping up and down. "That ruled, that ruled so fucking hard. We're going to be amazing tonight."

"Alright, alright guys it was awesome but I wan't it perfect. Let's run the set again!" Bulma gave her band the thumbs up before taking a few breaths, leading them back into the set.

After another hour passed they all finally agreed that everything was as good as it was going to get. The girls helped them pack up all their gear and made their goodbyes. "Meet you guys at the venue alright?" Chi yelled down the stairs before they headed outside and got in Bulma's car.

"Alright, we're boy-free. Tell me all about that hot hunk of man." Chi growled, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Bulma rolled her eyes as she drove towards their house, sighing happily. "He's great. Attractive, sweet, funny, attractive, protective.. did I say attractive?" They laughed in unison. "And don't even try to get out of explaining why you're in that gettup." Bulma nodded towards her attire. "He ..ripped my dress." Chi blushed hard, grinning as Bulma started making cat-calls. They continued to joke with each other until they made it home. They ran inside and headed up to Bulma's room, straight into the closet. After showers and a half an hour toying with their hair they finally felt ready. Chi had pulled her hair into a messy bun, her make-up flawless and suddle. She wore a black corsette top and a pair of black skinny jeans, with red patent pumps. She continously amazed everyone by always playing her drums in some sort of heel. Bulma had left her hair down, billowing around her shoulders. She wore a tight gray top that only came half way down her stomach, leaving the rest of her cream colored skin exposed. Her blue skinny jeans hugged her form perfectly, disappearing into the same pair of knee high slouchy boots she was wearing earlier. She spun around infront of the mirror, giggling gently. "Eat your heart out." Chi winked, slapping her butt playfully.

"Bulma?" They suddenly heard from downstairs.

"We're up here, Vegeta!" she cooed, smirking. _Lets see how he feels about this.._ She walked to the door and propped herself up against the frame, crossing her arms.

He bounded up the stairs, two at a time and turned the corner quickly. He stopped short as his eyes met hers, then slowly took in her body from head to toe. "Holy..fuck.. Bulma..you look...fuck..." He groaned and stared at her blinking a few times. _How the fuck could she possibly look any better than she did last night?_

"Hope you're ready for tonight, Vegeta." She winked, pressing her finger against his chest, sliding it down his beater seductively. _And I mean that in more ways than one._


End file.
